Wanting What's Not Yours
by Natasha4000
Summary: Toby takes a liking to what's not his and refuses to give up until this liking becomes his possession and his obsession of his desire. Read and see how secrets are unraveled, trust is broken and how an obsessions turn into love. Smut between people you don't expect! WARNING: There is sexual abuse in this story as well as graphical sex! So if you don't like that don't read it.Lol ;)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This story is between season 1 and 2. **Further warning.** Your reading this story at your own choice. I have put many warnings up of what this story will contain in the other chapters which you will see if you do decide to continue to read this story. So if this story does gross you out or disgust you, then to be fair it's not really my fault. As there are only so much warnings a person can put up like for real! This story is a really graphic smut story, so if this is not for you then I would advise you to basically stop reading this story around chapter 5 or so. Basically whenever the real smut kicks in, anyway for those who can take it, enjoy.

* * *

The italics = Inner thoughts

Toby POV:

_I watch her. Her back is faced towards me, allowing me to see every curve of her body, every movement her body makes as her hand flows along the board writing God knows what. Shes probably the reason why i am failing this class right now. How can i focus when she is in the room. My eyes linger over her body and my gaze drops to her tights, i imagine my hands running up her naked thighs, over her ass. That big milf ass of hers, slipping my hands into her panties uncovering her wet sex, placing teasing kisses along her legs._

"Toby"

_As She turned to face me it seemed like time had slowed as her hair was suspended in limbo. Her hair as golden brown as the sun rise. I imagine i run my hand through her hair and it being as soft than the finest silk there is, smelling of vanilla and jasmine as i run my nose along her hair into the crevice of her neck. i began to nibble and place butterfly kisses, her skin tasting of the finest strawberries. She takes in a sharp deep breath..._

"Toby" Ella calls a little louder

_She looking directly at me... Wait shes looking directly at me, did she ask me something, did she say something relevant?_

"What. Sorry Mrs. Montgomery, could you repeat the question again please?"

"Toby, you need to pay attention how else do you expect to learn anything in this class?"

_Its not like I'm learning anything anyway well she doesn't need to know that. Why did she have to were those tight jeans today, the way they fit her every curve perfectly, complementing her ass. Her top leaving enough cleavage for me to allow my my to run wild._

"Toby!" she shouts

"Huh?"

"Focus" she sighs "I said what do you think makes Romeo and Juliet fall in love with each other?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. how the fuck i'm i supposed to know, its not like i actually listen to her when she talks, how can i when the only time i can see her and full admire her is in this class, its not my fault i can't concentrate on what the hell she is talking about plus her choices of clothing only make matters worse._

"Hmm, Well Mrs Montgomery i think that it's... Hmm"

_Then like heaven to my hears i hear the bell go signalling, the lesson to be over. I take a sigh of relief and began to pack my things. Just as I'm about to make it to the door i hear he angelic voice call my name._

"Toby. Can i you stay behind please."

_My heart is pound. What the hell does she want from me now, hasn't she teased me enough. I stand in front of her while she waits for the rest of the class to leave. i refrain my hands from reaching out and running them down the curves of her sides and pulling towards me to close the gap between us._

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Actually there is Toby. What's going on its as if your in another world when your in my class, as if you mind wonders somewhere else."

_She has no idea how right she is._

"Is something wrong i can help you with?"

_YES!_

"I don't understand Toby I've seen your previous test results in English before you where transferred to my class, you where one of my best students yet no your results are deteriorating"

Ella reaches to touch his arm. "Help me help you Toby."

"I just don't understand Shakespeare that's all"

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

_Well I'm not really sure how you will react if i said i want to throw you onto you desk and take you right there._

"Yes"

"Well i guess i can help you with that then, how about i explain the topic more and tutor you every Friday after school starting from tomorrow"

"Yea, i could really use the help"

"Well ill see you tomorrow then"

"Yep"

_I watch her go and sit back at her desk, wishing i was the chair she is sitting on at this every moment. I leave her class room, with a small smirk on my face remembering the lingering feeling of her hand. Walking along the corridors of the school towards the exit mumbling to myself._

"That will not be the last time you touch me Mrs. Montgomery, the next time you will be moaning my name in ecstasy by choice or not. You will be mine.


	2. Chapter 1

( Even though this story is set in season 1 and 2 certain things have still occurred, such as Caleb and Hanna dating, Emily and Paige dating therefore meaning Mya is died. However the only thing different is Spencer and Wren are together instead of her and Toby of course. Further more they are all trying to work out who A is.)

Toby's POV:

Italics= Inner thoughts

_I walk the halls of the corridor making my way towards the fed of my desire. I finally have her all to myself, no more distractions of other students. Just us alone together in the same room. Does she actually think I'm going to actually learn anything in such an environment. I can't even learn when her class room is full of students, so what are the chances now? She so infuriating, I wonder what she I wearing today, hopefully something tight and fitted allowing me to see every curve and angle of her sensual body, allowing my mind to run wild. Allowing me to see every raise and full of her chest as she breaths._

"Toby"  
I turn and I see Caleb. What does he want now? I have some where to be.  
"Hey Caleb"  
"You coming around Spencer's later to find out where A is working from and what the text means that the girls received"  
"Can't sorry, got a tutor lesson with Mrs. Montgomery"  
"Oh. OK."  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow yea" I continue on my way not even giving him the time to replay like I said I have somewhere to be. I enter her class and there she is as beautiful as ever, to my luck she greets me with the most angelic smile I've ever seen allowing me to see all her pearl white teeth, allowing me to see her beautiful dimples. Bringing a warm feeling to my chest, her smile could light up the room. She wearing blue jeans a black blazer and a navy green top all which seems to cling to her body like a glove. Her Hair still as golden brown as ever.

"Toby. Please sit, how about we start with what you seemed to fail to answer yesterday. Why Romeo and Juliet fell in love?"  
"Hmmm. Sure OK"

_Come on Toby think you went over this yesterday! see what she does to me. Frustrating._

"Well i would say the attraction between Romeo and Juliet is what made them fall in love with each other as it is immediate and overwhelming, and neither of the young lovers comments on or pretends to understand its cause. However it seems that destiny, rather than any particular character trait, has drawn them together.  
"Come on Toby, that sounds like you just read the spark notes version of the book I need a more detailed answer than that, and if you where to pay attention in class you wouldn't need to relay on the spark notes of the book"

_Yea well i would have to read the spark notes if you weren't my teacher because I would actually focus in class. I roll my eyes._

"Well then I guess I just need for it to be explained more, and maybe your tutor lessons will help me improve my grades"  
"I hope so,lets began"  
Ella began to go into more details on Romeo and Juliet. Then there a ring in the room. Ella looks at her phone and a smile lights up on her face.

_Who is it? Why is it that it looks like she is glowing, who is calling her that is making her have that response?_

"I'm really sorry Toby but i really have to get this" she walks out of the room to take the call outside.  
"Hello Byron... Yea... I'll be home soon I'm just with student... I'm just wrapping up... Oh you will be home later... Why my i ask... Oh Ok... Love you too, Bye.

_Out of all people Mr. Montgomery put that smile on her face, well to be fair it is her husband but he is a shit husband at that, I should be make her glow like that not that dick! I'm sure I no why he is going to be home late, he is going to be out fucking that Meredith girl. He doesn't deserve a women like Mrs. Montgomery... No like Ella, he doesn't deserve her. Why would he cheat on someone like her, so sexy, beautiful, caring and kind. With the sweetest soul. Well he won't have her for long i will make sure of that. Was It just me or did she sound half heart when she said she loved him._

She walks back into the room and the smile she left with has been whipped off her face.  
"Toby, i think we should wrap it up now, do you need a ride home?"  
"No, i drove my car here today"  
_I really wanna say yes but in order for my plan to go in motion and to work she needs to go home alone. I feel bad for what I'm about to do, but i can go back, A has given me all the means I need to prove to Ella that Bryon doesn't deserve her and how she could do better. How I will be a better choice._


	3. Chapter 2

Ella's POV:

_I wake up to find no sign of Byron once again. I rarely see him anymore, it like he is my room mate instead of my husband right now. However I have to keep up my appearances for the Aria and Mike. I feel like he is slipping away, like there is something I'm not being told yet I keep ignoring it..._

Ella showers and gets dressed, to then make her way down the stairs to the kitchen. As Ella reaches for the coffee machine the door bell rings.

_Really. Who is this at this time in the morning._

Ella opens the door to find a package signed A. She then opens the package and Ella gasps.

Ella's breath hitches  
"Oh my gosh!"

_My hands are trembling, I can feel them, I feel the continuous tears rolling down my face. The pictures in my hands feel like acid that I have to drop them. They scatter all to the floor. The note says that Aria knew. My baby girl, she knew! I feel like I can't breath, like my chest is enclosing in on me and theirs nothing I can do about. I read the note over and over again 'Just though I would show you a little secret your precious husband and daughter are keeping. A' Here there were pictures of My husband and Meredith Kissing in MY car, MY house, Byron's office. I let this bitch into my house, I let her be around my children, I befriended this women! and all this time she has been fucking my husband. All those times she smile at me, hugged me for any reason, she was just laughing behind my back._

_I look at my wedding ring and it no longer feels like it did just a few seconds ago, it now feels like some sort of a disease i just want to get rid of, a parasite that is on my finger. Something that needs to come off NOW. I pull of the ring and dash it somewhere across the room, the ring feeling like fire to my skin as I do so._

_It made sense now that I think about it, the hospitality Aria had towards him when we went to Iceland, how she never really wanted to talk to him unless necessary._

"How could i be so stupid? How could I not see it all the times he insisted for me to take my time at work, all the times he said he had to stay at the office late. Is that where he was yesterday? fucking that stupid bitch" Ella whispers to her self, sinking down to the floor hysterically.

_I Just don't understand why Aira would keep this from me. I Just. I don't want to believe it but the evidence is right her scattered in front of me. The sight of them is making me sick, I can feel myself ready to snap any second right now, I cant look at these anymore._

Ella puts everything back into the package and pushes it away from her in disgust. Aria walks down stairs to see Ella on the floor near the front door breathing heavy, trying to control her breaths.

"Mum" Aira calls worriedly  
Without turning around Ella replay "Did you know?"  
"About what?"  
"DID YOU NO?!"  
"About what mum, your scaring me"  
"About this" Ella throws the package to Aria and Aria looks inside, reading the note, looking at the pictures then putting them back.  
"Mom" Aira replays pleadingly  
"Did. You. Know?"  
"Yes" Aira whispers  
Ella gets up from the floor shaking her head in disapproval, making her may to her room.  
"Mum please"  
"Please what Aria, come on tell me, Please what?!"  
"I-I wanted to tell you" she says with tears running down her face  
"Yea, but you didn't Aria and i had to find out through a fucking package Aria. W-why wouldn't you tell me about something like this"  
Ella begins to make her way upstairs  
"Because dad told me not to"  
"Excuses me?"  
"He asked me not to say anything he said he will fix it, he said he would stop seeing her, mum please, I'm sorry"  
Ella continues up the stairs.  
"Go to school Aira"

Aria's POV:  
_How the hell did A get these pictures! how the hell did A know that I knew! What i'm i going to do now._

Just then Byron walks through the door.  
"Mum knows"  
"About what?"  
"About you and Meredith"  
"What! That's not a joke Aira"  
"Does it look like I'm joking, she knows dad!"  
"Aira go to school, get Mike and go to school"  
"No dad I wanna be here so-"  
"Aria. I will not ask you again"

With that Aria makes her way to Mikes room. She knocks on his door.  
"Mike you ready to go? where getting a rid with Spencer"  
"I though we were getting a rid with mom?"  
"Yea, mums running late so, where gonna get a rid with Spencer OK, so hurry" Aria then reached for her phone

Hey, Spenc me and mike need a rid to school can you give us one- Aria  
Sure but I though your mum was driving you to school today- Spencer  
She was-Aria  
So What happened?- Spencer  
Long story, ill tell you later k- Aria

Ella POV:  
_I wait for the sound of the door to shut signaling Mike and Aria have left. I continue to pack a few things in a bag, as I can't stand to stay here. He is everywhere his cloths his smell, just everything screams him, I can't even say his name. How lame is that. I hear his foot step get closer. I pray he just leaves me alone because right now, I could kill him and i don't feel like going down for murder today, so if he knows whats good for him he will leave me alone!_

"Ella"

_I feel my temper rising, if it raises any higher... I just need to remember to breath and to continue packing. I'm I missing any essential?_

"Ella...Ella!"  
"WHAT! What do you want?"  
"We need to talk"  
"About What?"

_As if i don't no full well what he wants to talk about._

Byron looks at the bag she is packing.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Packing"  
"Why?" He looks at he curiously  
"Because I'm leaving-"  
Byron walks towards Ella and grasp hold of her hands.  
"No your not"  
Ella struggles against him "Don' . Touch. Me!"  
"Ella clam down"  
"Don't tell me to calm down. Get the fuck off me. As soon as you let me go I may consider calming the fuck down until then get the fuck off me! she struggles against him harder and begins to use her legs to kick him. Bryon pulls her towards him, turning her around so her back was against him with her own arms across her own body.  
"Please let me go" Ella Whispers her voice full of emotion.  
"No" he whispers  
Ella sinks to the floor crying uncontrollably, her body shaking uncontrollably, with Bryon going down with her. Ella began to hyperventilate as she beings to have a panic attack.

_My heart is pounding so hard it feels like it is trying to push its way through my body, I feel like can't breathe. I feel like I'm at the point of death and theirs nothing I can do about it. Why wont he let me go, I want him no I need him to let me go!_

"Baby. Breath" His words only making it worse

_I AM NOT YOUR BABY!_

Bryon lets Ella go so that he can go to face her, however once he lets go her breathing slightly gets better.  
"That's it Ella breath. In and out, follow me In and out"  
Ella follows his breathing method despite her feelings towards him at the moment and her breathing slowly regains to normal.  
"How could you do this to me, your wife? I Loved you, cared for you, gave you two beautiful children. Answer me!"  
"I Don't no Ella, it was a mistake"  
"A mistake, a mistake" Ella laughs to her self. Ella picks up the picture of them to in Iceland together.  
"So what was this what Iceland was just to cover up what you did" Ella throw the picture and it shatters  
"No i wanted things t be the way they where before..."  
"Before what, continue. I said continue!"  
"Before she came"  
"Before who came, I want to hear you say her name"  
"Meredith"  
"How could you. I Let her into are home, meet are children, I befriended her and all this time you and her have been having an affair. Is that where you've been, when you come back home late, when you don't even come back home at all?"  
"No"  
"I don't even no what to believe anymore" Ella gets up  
"I am leaving you B-"  
Why can't I say his name. Why does it feel like venom on my tongue.  
"I'm going to work, I'm already late. I will talk to the kids before they leave school telling them that I will be staying with a friend and I'm not sure when I will be back".  
"Ella Please"  
Ella grabs the bag with her things inside and makes her way down stairs. She grabs car keys and makes her way out the door, shutting the door behind her without a word in replay.


	4. Chapter 3

Ella's POV:

Ella makes her way to her car and drives a few blocks away from the school and breaks down into tears.

_I can't go to my class looking like this, feeling like this._

Ella reaches for her phone and calls Ashley. Ignoring the several miss calls from the school.  
"Hello, Ashley"  
"Ella? Oh my gosh Ella what's wrong?  
"I need you Ashley, it hurts so bad" Ella cries hysterically  
"Where are you"  
"I don't know"  
"Can you come over"  
"I don't think it would be wise for me to drive right now"  
"OK Ella I need you to breath for me OK" Ella nods even though Ashley can't see her.  
"OK" Ella whispers

Ella hangs up and makes her way towards Ashley home. Ella makes her way to Ashley front door and before she could ring the door bell the door opened.

"Hi"  
"Oh my gosh Ella, what happened"  
Ella shakes her head and her body begins to tremble, her breaths become shortened, and tears began to flow down her eyes. Ashley pulls her into her embrace and pulls her into her home

_I feel like I can't even hold up my own weight anymore. I've cried so much today I don't even know how I am still able to cry. I have never felt so hurt and broken in my life that I've cried like this. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my life. I don't register it until where there that Ashley had pulled me into her house and sat me on her coach._

"Talk to me Ella"  
"H-He w-was cheating on me Ashley, It hurts. It hurts so bad"  
"Ella..."

My grip around Ashley's waist tightens, I'm sure the grip is almost painful but its the only thing I control right now and that is something I won't pass up.

"He cheated on me with his student... Meredith..."

_I feel Ashley's hands run through my hair. I press my face closer to her neck. I just want to forget, I need a distraction. I don't wan't to acknowledge what I just found out, I just want to forget about it, put it behind me, to lock it away somewhere in my mind. I just need a distraction_.

"I'm going to go to work now"

_I try to leave her embrace but she pulls me back into her. She's my comfort zone right now. it's like I'm a glass that she is trying to prevent from breaking_.

"Your not going anywhere. You will be staying here, is that understood"  
Ella nods her head against Ashley's neck.  
"Good. Do you have anything with you?"  
"I have a bag in my car" She whispers against her neck  
"OK I'm going to go and get it alright"  
"K"  
A few seconds later Ashley return with Ella's bag.  
"Come" Ashley grasped Ella's hand  
Ella looks up into Ashley's eye with such desperation and innocence.  
"Where are we going"  
"You need to get some sleep"

_I don't even argue, I just let her take me towards her room, I let her place me on her bed and take off my heels and blazer. I let her place me under her covers, I feel her enter the bed with me and for that I'm thankful. I don't think I would be able to deal with sleeping by myself right now. I feel my head being laid on her chest, I feel her arms wrap around me and I let the darkness fill me._

Toby POV:  
_I've been watching her since she receive the package until now. I question my actions now. Did I really want to cause her this much pain, I see her cry and I have to look away, I have to put a distance between us or I will break. I will cave, I wouldn't be able to do what I have to do to make her mine. Plus A would mess with her family more if i don't do this I'm only trying to protect her. The only thing left for me to do now is go to school and hope she turns up._

Ella's POV:

_I wake up and I feel a body under me, but it's not my husbands. I begin to panic but then just like that every memory becomes alive again. I need to get out, I need to go to work, I need that distraction, any distraction. How I'm going to break free from Ashley's strong grip._

"I know your up Ella, I need you to clam down for me OK" Ashley whispers into her ear stroking her hair.  
Ella nods "I want to go to work Ashley... Please"  
"Alright, if you think your ready to go now" Ashley releases her  
"Do you want me to drive you there"  
"No, but can you call them to let them I'm on my way now, and that there was a family emergency which is why I couldn't make it nor why I didn't call."  
"OK"  
"Ashley..."  
"Yes honey"  
"Thank you"  
Ashley goes to hug Ella. Ella then begins to change as they had creased. Ella put on a button down long sleeve white top, with a black blazer along with a black fitted skirt that stopped a few inches below her knees with a slit at the side, which will show part of her leg as she walks. Ella then makes her way to the bathroom, looking into her mirror.

_I look a mess_.

Ella washes her face removing any evidence to assume she was crying. She then begins to apply red lipstick on to her lips, she then ties her hair up in a pony tail way from her face.

_Probably not the wises decision to tie my hair back, but I really I'm not in the mood to do anything else. I have to give it to myself, I don't actually look l have been crying my eyes out that much, Yes my eyes are a bit red and a bit puff but there not that noticeable. I my gaze focus of a pair of black shaded glasses. I'm sure Ashley won't mind if i borrowed them._

Ella walks out of the bathroom and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen where Ashley was.

"Wow"  
"You don't mind if I use your glasses"  
"No go ahead. But wow Ella you look amazing"  
Ella smiles  
_This is why I love Ashley, she can always make me smile no matter what. She like an older sister to me._  
"It's only 1:30, i should be able to make it to work before lunch ends, so I should be able to teach my last class".  
"Are you sure you don't want to drive you?"  
"I'm sure, I should be fine.

Ella enters Rosewood high. As soon as she walks in her name is called by the principle.  
"Mrs. Montgomery can i speak to you in my office please"

_Just hearing that name makes me cringe 'Montgomery' but I still turn despite myself telling me not to do so._

"Yes sir"  
"Please sit"  
"Ella why weren't you in for the whole of this morning?"  
"I had a family emergency"  
"Yes I know, I got the call, which I would say was just a bit to late. So what was the emergency that you couldn't make it to you lessons?"

_It's none of your dam business!_

"I rather not talk about it, its personal"  
He sighs.  
"Just go get ready for you next lesson Mrs. Montgomery, your dismissed now"

_Who the hell does he think he is 'your dismissed' what does he think I am a child. I am sick and tired of people treating me as such_.

Ella walks past the cafeteria towards her class room.

"Hey Aria, isn't that your mum?" Emily asks  
"Yea... It is. I didn't even think she was going to come in today after what happened this morning, she was so hurt. I can't believe A actually did this"  
"We need to find out who this A person is before they do anything worse"  
"What could be worse than this Hannah! Look. I'm sorry it just..."  
"I know, it's OK"  
Spencer places her hand onto Aira's "I'm sure they will get passed this Aira"  
"I don't no about that Spenc...I'll talk to you guys later"

Aira makes her way to her mums class room.

"Aira"  
Aria stops. "Mr. Fittz"  
"Can I talk to you in my class for a minute"  
Aria enters the class and closes it behind her.  
"Ezra I really don't have time for this right now, I need to talk to my mum"  
Ezra pulls Aria into his embrace  
"Aira what's the matter? Tell me what's wrong, tell me what happened"  
Aria shakes her head and tears began to flow down her face. Ezra places a kiss on the top of Aria's head holding her tighter.  
"Baby please"  
"My mum. My mum just found out my dad was having an affair"  
"Oh wow... I'm so sorry"  
"Look Ezra I will talk to you later ok, I just, I really need to see my mum right now"  
"Will you come to my apartment later?"  
Aira nods in response then leave the class.

When Aira finally makes it to her mothers class room she see her brother inside.

"Mum why weren't you here all morning the principle kept asking me over and over where you were. He so annoying" He rolls his eyes.  
Ella gives a small laugh "He is isn't he"  
Aira walks into the room.  
"Aira sit down next to your brother please"  
"Mum, what's going on?" Mike asks curiously.  
"Mike, I'm going to be staying with a friend for a few days until I clear my head"  
"What! Why?"  
"I will let your father explain that to you"  
"No I want to know why now. I want to know why your leaving us!"  
"Mike I'm not leaving you"

_My heart breaks as I see the anger my son has in his eyes, anger that should not be directed to me but to his father. It hurts_.

"Mike please. Mum... Mum just needs a little space OK. She will be back right."

_I see the pleading look in Aira's eyes but I don't answer. I can't answer._

"Right?!"  
"You both need to talk to your dad he will explain what is going on OK"  
"Mum, your coming back right?"  
Ella walks towards Aria to wipe the tears in her eye, then goes to hug both her and Mike.  
"you should both make your way to your classes now".  
"I have you now mum"  
"Then go and wash your face and get freshen up"  
Both make there way out of her class.

_I don't want the school day to end but I clearly don't have a say in such. Hear the bell ring signaling that the day has ended. I look up and see Aria trying to hint to me that she still wants to talk but I shake my head in disapproval. I know it is wrong to account her as partly responsible but right now I can't help it. I don't want to talk to her nor see her right now. I still feel betrayed. I watch as she leaves the room and I don't feel bad for her, I don't even consider her feelings right now, it's to early to do so, to fresh. However even though I saw almost everyone leave the classroom I still feel a presence in the room so I look up_.

"Toby, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Hmm, yea, would you be able to just recap about why Mercutio hates Tybalt again please.

_For the first time I am thankful for Toby's un-attentiveness ._

Ella begins to go over what she previously just taught but in more detail

...

"So do you understand now Toby"  
"Yes. I do now, thank you"  
Ella gets up to collect her things so they could leave. However Toby then makes his way around her desk to stand right next to her. Toby then removes the glasses from her eyes slowly.  
"Ella-"  
"It's Mrs. Montgomery"  
"Now something is telling me you don't want me to call you by that name" He says stroking her cheek  
"Toby-"

_Before I could continue he kissed me. I saw his face inch closer to me slowly but I didn't have the means to stop him midway, so I just let him kiss me. His soft lips connect with mine. The kiss was slow, sensual and passionate. What I'm I doing?! I need to stop he is my student but it feels so good he feels so good. I feel his tongue run along my lips and I freely grant him access. I kiss him harder, hunger and more desperate. I moan against his lips, which I guess only encouraged him to do more as I feel my hair being loosened from my ponytail. I feel my hair hit my shoulder as it falls down. I feel his hand go from the back of my neck to the roots of my hair. He moans against my mouth pulling me closer to him causing me to groan. His Hands go lower to grab my ass, once again I moan against his mouth. He lifted me up on to my desk and I felt him on my leg, he was as hard. As hard as a rock, this was like a smack into reality. _

"Toby stop!" Ella says with his lips still on hers.  
Toby moves away but not for the reason Ella thinks.  
Toby begins to unbutton her top and place wet kisses on the areas which became exposed.  
"Toby please" She whimpers  
Toby's hands make there way to her legs and begin to inch her skirt up. Ella struggles against him.  
"AH" Ella gasps throws her head back as Toby begins to rub her covered sex.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I need to stop this now before this goes to far to for me to have the will power to stop! Plus i'm vulnerable right now, so I'm not in the right mind set. _

Toby begins to pull Ella's tong to the side.

_Dam, wrong chose of under wear._

"No!" Ella pushes Toby with all the strength she has  
"Ella? What's wrong?" He looks at her with fake innocence  
"What do mean what's wrong, your my student and I'm married!"  
"So what if I'm your student, that didn't stop your husband"  
"What did you just say?"  
"So what if I'm your student"  
"No, repeat the ending!"  
"I said that didn't stop your husband. You what I mean how he was sleeping with his student"  
"H-How do you even know that?"  
"Who do you think sent you the package Ella?" Toby smirks  
Tears start to fall down Ella's face. "You rewind my marriage" She whispers  
"No. Your husband did. I just helped you speed up the process of you finding out because I care for you Ella, I want you... I want you for myself"  
"Your sick!"  
Toby laughs  
"Regardless of what you think Ella I did try to help you. You will be mine whether you like it or not. There are a lot of secrets I have of you, your family and your friends, if you don't do what I say they will all come out. Is that what you want Ella? Well i'll give you till Friday to decide. You will soon find out one of the secrets I am willing to expose if you don't do as I say every soon."

Toby goes to kiss Ella and she freezes at his touch.  
"Don't worry I'm sure later you will be begging me to touch you"

With that Toby leaves the room with a trembling Half dressed Ella on her desk.

REVIEW PLEASE! ;P it will make me feel a lot better.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV:**

_I don't know what to do, I can tell my mum is acting weird. Well to be fair this did begin after she found out about dad and Meredith. I want to help her get through this but I can tell she doesn't want my help especially after I kept this secret from her. On top of that I can tell Mike hates me to. He just knows I had something to do with the situation between mum and dad even though dad didn't really tell him the whole full story about why mum left. Which was that he had an affair with another women. I just had to leave school early just to get way from all of that family drama, I'm just lucky Ezra finished early to._

"Aria"

_On top of that mum didn't even tell me where she was staying. I had to find out from Hannah that she was staying with them! And I can tell that my mum doesn't want to see me especially with Hannah's hints._

"Aria" Ezra says a little louder to gain her attention.  
"Huh. What?"  
"Are you all right, you seemed a bit spaced out as if your mind is somewhere else."  
"I'm just thinking about my mum. Lets just what the movie please"

Ezra nods pulling her closer to him then presses play.

"Do you want me to talk to your mum or-"  
"No. Do you know how weird it is for my boyfriend who is my mothers colleague to ask her about her love life. Plus I doubt she would even talk about it to you of all people. No offence"  
Ezra give a small laugh "Yeah, your properly right"  
Just as Aira rests her head onto Ezra's shoulder her phone vibrates  
"Sorry, I'm sure its nothing"

_As soon as I open up the text It feels like my whole world has shattered into a million pieces, with no way for me to even try put it back together. I look at the message and re-read it over and over again, just to make sure that what I'm seeing is real. To make sure either Emily, Spencer or Hannah sent this to me as a Joke. I look at the pictures. Pictures of me and Ezra Kissing, In the bed, holding hand, in his apartment. I scroll down and read the message_  
_'Don't you and lover boy look cute. I wonder how long this relationship would last when your parents find out how much of a screw up there daughter is. Well I wish you all the best of luck. You have till tonight to tell your parents or I will A'._

"Aria, What's wrong. Aria!"  
"I need to go, I'll call you OK"  
Before Aira could make it to the door Ezra grasps her hand  
"Aira, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Aira looks at Ezra with frantic eyes "I got a message from A" she whispers  
"What did it say?"  
"Ezra... We. We have to tell my parents about us. Today."  
"Aira, you already know that your parents won't ac-"  
"We don't have a choice Ezra!"  
"What do you mean by we don't have a choice"  
"A sent me pictures Ezra. We have to tell my parents today"  
With that Aira leaves Ezra's apartment.

_I'm outside of Hannah's house right now. I need her, I know she will help me get through this. But I refrain making my way to her front door just in case my mother is there. My only solution right now is to call her. I wait as the phone rings, it seems like forever before she finally picks up._

"Hello"  
"Hannah... Can you come outside your house please"  
"Why?"  
"Because I really need to talk to you and-"  
"Aria, just come to my front door. Your mum's not even here right now, don't worry"  
"OK, ill see you in a bit"

I don't even register getting out the car but before I know it I'm in front of Hanna's door ringing her doorbell.  
"Hey"  
"Hey. Come in. So, what's up"  
"Hannah... I'm Screwed. I've messed up big time"  
"I'm Guessing A has something to do with this"  
Aira nods. "A is going to tell my parents about me and Ezra if i don't tell them tonight. Which is something I'm going to do as I wont let my parents find out about me and him the way my mum found out about Meredith and my dad. Hannah I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to even break news like this to them".

_Like now couldn't be the worse time ever, my eye connect with my mother. The women who gave me life. This must really not be my day!_

**Ella's POV:**

_My eyes connects with my baby girl and I see so much fear in her eyes that my heart breaks, but for some reason I can tell it's not because of my presence._

"I'll talk to you later" Aira directs to Hannah  
"Call me"  
"I will"

_As Aira walks towards the door to make her way out, any negative feeling I had felt towards her melts away. As I feel my maternal feelings arise, as a mother I need to know whats wrong with her. What has her so scared._

"Aira"

Aira's POV:

_I hear my mum call me but I refuse to turn around. I rather her think I didn't hear her or I'm ignoring her than me have to face her. However just to my luck she is persistent to get my attention as I am to lose hers. So I do what anyone one would do when avoiding someone. I speed up my pace. However I hear her steps picking up to. I make it out the door and I have never been so thankful. I feel frustrated tires in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I make it to my car, then I feel a hand around my wrist. Dam!_

"Aria, baby what's wrong?"

_I have never felt so much emotions go through my body at once. I feel so much anger, frustration, fear and love. How I have long for my mother to treat me how she once did before all this drama. For it to then be cut short because of what I have to tell her tonight._

"It's nothing mum I'm fine"  
Ella gives her a small smile "Now I know, you know, I know that it is not nothing"  
"Mum" Aria's breath hitches and Ella pulls her in for a hug  
"Can you just come home today I really need for you to be there. Please"  
I feel my mothers body stiffen as if she already knows my secret and I wish i could just die right now, right here just to avoid the enviable.  
"Alright I'll see you around 8"  
"OK. Well I'll see you then"

**Later that night**

**Aria POV:**

"Aria are you sure about this?"  
"We don't have a choice Ezra"  
"Your right, sorry"

_I see my dad walk in and look at Ezra with curiosity. One parent down, one to go. I hear the door bell ring. She is right on time, not a minute late, not a minute early... Well I guess this is it now. Mum sits down next to dad and I feel my heart begin to race. This is it. I join them on the coach and I watch as Ezra begins._

**Ella's POV:**

_I see Ezra shifting and I know that the secret Toby was talking about was about to come out._

"Hmm, W-We just wanted to tell you something... I-I'm In love with your daughter... I love Aira"

_I feel my hand subconsciously make my way to Byron's hand, just to make sure what I am hearing is real. I watch my baby make her way to Ezra's side and it's like a smack in the face_.

"We meet before school started this year"

_I see Mike make his way downstairs, and I already know this is the beginning of the end._  
_This actually can't be happening right now! When did my family begin to fall apart? I need Mike to leave he doesn't need to hear this_.

"Mike you should go back upstairs"  
"I want you to know that this started before Aira was assigned to my class"  
"Before what started?"  
"Before we started dating"  
"This can't be true"

_This has to be some sort of joke!_

"It is mum, its true... I love him"  
Ella stands up "This was happening when you where her teacher?!"  
"Yes"  
"Do you even know what this means?!"  
"Yes I do Byron"  
"No you clearly don't because you wouldn't be here you wouldn't even dare!"

_I feel my anger raise, this man was my colleague, and all this time he has been using my daughter for his own benefit!_

"Aira go up stairs and take Mike with you"  
"No dad I'm staying right here"  
"You need to leave now"  
"Mrs. Montgomery, please, I'm hoping you can-"

_Before he could finish his sentence Mike fist connects to Ezra's face. Ezra holds his bleeding lip. Before Mike could do anything else Byron holds him back._

"Maybe you should leave" Aria directs to Ezra.

_I watch as Ezra leaves the house... I know what I have to do. I won't let this get out because if it does Aria's reputation will rewind._

Ella turns to Aira "Aria... I would have never expected you to do something like this-"  
"You know I should call the police now and put that bastard in jail"  
"If you do that dad then I will have no choice but to tell about your little affair with your student. Well Guess It's true with what people used to say we are like to pees in a pod"  
Mike looks at Aria in shock "Wait... What?"

_I see the hurt and betrayal in both my husband and sons eyes and I have never felt so disappointed in Aria. When did my family get so screw up. When did my daughter become this person I don't even recognize, I would like to put all the blame on Ezra but I no that is not actually possible._

"Aria Montgomery. I have never been this disappointed in you until today" Aria looks away from he mothers look of shame.  
Ella walks up to Mike.  
"Mum what's Aria talking about?"  
"Sweetie your dad made a huge mistake OK"  
"Is this the real reason why you left because dad was cheating on you, not because you had an argument?!"  
Ella looks at Bryon then back at Mike  
"Mum?!"  
"Yes Mike. Yes it is"  
"So why did you lie to me?"  
Ella reaches up to touch Mikes face "Honey we didn't lie to you"  
Mike moves away from her touch "Yea but you didn't tell me the whole truth" Mike makes his way back upstairs.

_I look directly at Aria and I don't even know what to say anymore. It's as if I have no more words left_.

"Aria, you should listen to your dad and go. To. Your. Room"

_Out of all secrets Toby had to expose this one, at such a time! I wait until i hear the close of Aria's door before I began to speak again._

"Byron"  
"Ella"  
"What are we gonna do Bryon?"  
"Where going to do everything in are power to break them up"  
Ella nods. Bryon makes his way towards Ella however she steps back.  
"I'll see you. Well... I should go now"  
"Ella. When are you coming home"  
Ella walks towards the front door and opens it before replaying.  
"I don't Know if I ever will Bryon" With that Ella closes the door behind her.

REVIEW PLEASE! ;P it will make me feel a lot better.


	6. Chapter 5

**I Just want to give a heads up from now. There's going to be a lot of smut in this chapter and mostly all of the further chapters. I would say you could skip it but you would be skipping most of the chapter or basically all of the chapter like in this chapters case. Anyway for those who don't mine the smut. Read, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW. **

* * *

Ella's Pov:

_I watch as all my students leave. I watch as Aria leave without a word, she is clearly still angry that me and her father disapprove of her's and Ezra's relationship, but what did she expect? I see Toby then once again it darns on me that his deadline has come to an end. I have to make a choice now. I see him look directly into my eyes before he decides to leave. I have never felt so much relief in my life maybe he has reconsidered everything. About 30 mins later, I began to make my way out of the class but just to my luck as I open the door to my class room, he walks inside moving me further into the class. He then closes the door, pulls the blinds down then locks the door._

"Toby, what are you doing?"  
"Have you made your choice?"  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
"Haven't we been through this already? I told you I have no choice. Plus I want you to be mine."  
"What do you mean you have no choice?!"  
"Look Ella, my reasoning are none of your business... So what's you answer, do you agree to my terms or not"  
"And what are your terms specifically"  
"You become mine and do everything I say"  
"Like what exactly"  
"As in you are mine and only mine, no one else touches you. If I want you, I'll take you, in fact I would take you right now on your desk. So that every time you sit there all you remember is being fucked out your brains by me, squirting all of your juices on the floor and on your desk. Should I carry on?  
Ella swallows hard and shakes her head "No"  
"So I repeat what is your choice, do you agree to become mine and only mine or for your secrets to come out?"  
"I-I agree to... I agree to become yours"  
Toby smiles "Good choice"  
Ella begins to try and leave the class room however Toby grasp her wrist pulling her back so that her body is pressed against his.  
"Where you going Ella?"

Toby's POV:

"I was going home"

_She so sweet. she actually though I was going to let her go home after she has agree for me to have my way with her. With her wearing that black dress that just complements all her curves, it's actually quite humourful._

" I don't think so Mrs. Montgomery"

_I don't know what possessed me to call her that especially as I hate that she has his name, but the power I feel when I say it. It's like adrenaline running through my veins. The thought that instead of her dick of a husband she is with me right now, that she is mine not his. It feels good. Really good. I walk towards her and I see the fear in her eyes making me feel guilty and awful for what I'm doing, but then I began to unzip her black dress off her body and all that guilt is washed away. I watch intently as bit by bit her body is exposed. I began to nibble and suck on her neck. I hear her breath hitch and it's like a stroke to my ego. I let the dress drop and before I do anything I examine her body. I began to push her towards her desk._

"You don't know how long I have wanted to take you on this desk. How much I have long for such to take place" He whispers into her ear.

_I see her shiver and I take it as a good sign. I began to pull off my top just baring my bare chest. I watch as she eyes examin my chest. Reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, I feel her protest._

"Just relax"

_I finally am able to unclasp her bra and I watch how her round breast string free. I couldn't resist I reach up to massage her breast then pinch her sensitive nipples. She gasps. I feel her nipples getting harder by the second._

Ella's Pov:

_I feel my body on fire, responding to every single touch no matter how much I don't it to. I think of all the people i'm trying to protect by doing this but I can't prevent denying how much of a hypocrite I am. How could I judge Byron or Aria when i'm letting Toby, a student of mine have his sick way with me and what is worse no matter how much I try and pretend I am not enjoying this I know i'm just lying to myself. His mouth goes around my nipple and I bite my lip to refrain from moaning out loud. His hand that is free begins to make his way lower and inside my thong._

"Fuck!"

_His hands rub over my clit and my entrance, I moan and my hips buckle forward. I feel one of his fingers enter my sacred place then I feel another, I let out a pleasured filled cry. He begins a steady pace while sucking on my neck. He begins to curl his fingers and thrust them up in an orgasmic motion. My moans became more consistent and uncontrollable. I Feel his soft lips being pressed onto my own, he then adds his tongue into the morally wrong kiss. I feel myself getting close to the place euphoria place I have never reached with my husband, a place rarely reach when I pleasure myself which is very rare. I scrap my nails over his chest and dig my them into his back so I could have a hold on reality. I moan against his lips continuously as I feel myself approaching my orgasm which seems to be the most pleasurable agonising feeling that doesn't seem to want to end. Before I knew it I was squirting onto his hand. I scrap my nail up his back and along the side of his neck knowing I will leave a mark knowing It will hurt him. He winces and it makes me feel better knowing he is in pain._

"Fuck. Fuck... Fuuuck. Toooooobyyyy. AHH!"  
"That's it baby, cum for me. Cum for me hard"

He picks up the pace. And I cum all over his hand again. His hand then runs over my clit and I feel myself go light headed.

"Oh fuck... Oh shit. Oooooh Toby! Fuck i c-can't take... AH! Shit I'm going to CUMMMM!

Toby gets onto his knees and slowly maneuvers his mouth over her entrance running a long and hard lick over her clit and entrance. Ella's hips buckle following every motion of his tongue.

"Hmmm, you test so good Ella. So fucking good"

_I feel my body tremble. I never have had oral sex before. I've never even let Byron go on me, but it feels so good to ask Toby to stop_.

Toby POV:

_I taste her juices on my tongue and feel it go down my throat and I feel my taste buds go on fire. I've never tasted something so good. I hear a series of moans come from her mouth, however I can tell she is trying to hold back. This only makes me more determined to make her cum with just my tongue alone, so I can hear her scream is escatey, so I begin to nibble on her clit ._

"Hmmm, Toby don't fucking stop"

_I pull back from her entrance and I stand up and she whimpers. I unclasp my belt from my jeans and I let them fall removing my underwear along with the fallen jeans. My 8 inch length standing up proudly. I pull her off the desk and I feel my length rub against her wet sex._

"Fuck" Toby groans

_She looks down at my length in amazement at my size and thickness. I can't resist it I need her to touch me so I bring her hand down to stroke me. I feel her hands lock just before she reaches where I crave for her to touch. We look at each other intensely, I pull on her hand harder and what seems like forever she finally has her hand grasped around me. I wrap my hands around hers and we stroke my length together at a slow pace. I release her hand and I watch her as she continue. Every pump. Up and down. Up and down. She quickens her pace and begins to twists he hand while she pumps, I do everything In my willpower to not just cum at the sight that is present before me._

"Shit. Ella. Don't fucking stop, fuck keep stroking my dick"

Ella' POV:

_I stroke him and I feel him get harder if possible. His size frightens me yet excites me. I wish it could just frighten me then I would feel as bad as I feel right now. I feel myself get wetter and I feel my juices running down my leg. Why must I show any sign of arousal. Why must I be enjoying this so much. He is amazingly much bigger than Bryon I feel a small satisfaction at that, apart of me is vengeful and wants me to enjoy this because I know it will hurt Bryon if he found out, but the other part, a big part of me knows I wouldn't have done this if I had a choice._

Toby pulls Ella's hands away pulling her towards the desk.  
"Ella I want you to ride my face "

_I looked at him with shock and I whimper. He is joking right...I watch him as every muscle contract as he lays down on my desk, pulling me towards him. I raise myself onto my desk and lift my leg so that both of my legs are be side is face...I feel him force is tongue into my entrance as deep as possible_.  
"AHHH FUCK"  
_I let out a loud moan and I feel heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. I arch my back enabling him to go deeper then I began to fulfill his request and I ride him, he picks up the pace of in tongue and I ride him harder. The only thing I want to do right now is cum and I will do anything to do so. I hear my constant moans eco around the room and I pray no one walks pass my class room._

"OH, OHHH FUCK, TOBY DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T FUUUUCKING STOP. I'm sooooo close"

Toby moves slightly away from Ella and she cries in protest. "NO!" Ella tries to press herself to his mouth again.  
Toby begins to rub her clit "Do you want me to let you cum Ella"  
"Yesss"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yesss"  
"Are you willing to do anything"  
"YESSSSSS!"  
"I want you to suck my dick Ella, I want you to make me cum. Can you do that"

_I nod my head not realising what I actually agreed to. I lower my head and grasp his length and I lower my mouth, I feel his nails dig into my thighs. I begin to suck him hard and deep throat him. He groans and it encourages me to do it again. I begin to tease the top of his dick, running my tongue over it continuously and I feel it pulse. I run my tongue over the length of his 8 inch cock and I deep throat him again. It's not until a warm liquid enters my mouth I realized what I had done. As if he could tell I was close to a breakdown he brought me to the point of no return_.

" AHHHHH TOBBBBBBYYYY" Ella collapse on top of Toby in exhaustion

Toby's POV:

_I feel her deep throat me and its the most amazing feeling I've felt she continues to do this and I trust my dick into her mouth to get as far down her throat as possible._

"Fuck, Ellaaaa. Don't. Fucking. Stop!"

_Before I knew it I was cumming. I was cuming hard. It felt like it was never ending. I feel her body stiffen and I can tell she is going into panic mode so I do the only thing I can think of and I bring her to an unforgettable orgasm. I shove my tongue into her pussy at a frantic pace._

Ella POV:

_I begin to remove my legs around his head I feel my body tremble in shock. I start to redress myself just to distract myself of what I have just done. I began to leave the classroom._

Toby walks up to Ella pressing his body onto hers blocking her from leaving and whispers in her ear.

"You were amazing Ella, as I always imagine you to be, but this is only the beginning".

Toby then kisses her forcefully on her lips and moves away from her enabling her to leave.

_I can't help but eventually respond to his kiss just as forcefully. It's so frustrating because I know my mind knows this is wrong but it's my body has a mind of its own and will give into anything he throws at me._

"Don't worry Ella all clean up your juices you left behind, I told you you would beg for me to touch you" Toby smirks.

...

Ella enters Ashley's home trembling.

_I hope I can make it to the guest room without being notice._

"Ella"

_Damn, I really don't need this right now. I try to ignore Ashley and make my way upstairs_

"Ella!"  
"Ashley?" Ella turns around  
"Hey"  
"Hi" Ella whispers  
"Where you've been... Ella, are you OK?"  
"Don't worry about me I'm fine, I was just at work grading papers"  
"Ella your trembling"  
"I'm fine I promise" Ella give a small forced smile.  
"I know you not fine but you clearly don't want to talk right now"  
"I'm going to bed"  
"Ok, good night"

_I doubt my night will be anything but good. I walk into Ashleys guest room and I switch on the light. I make my way to the mirror then I see it. The red constant reminder on my neck of what I've done, of how I'm just like Byron._

Ella collapse to the flour in tears. Her body shaking uncontrollably.

_The thing that repays in my mind over and over again is that 'This is only the beginning'._


	7. Chapter 6

Ella POV:

_I walk into my class room and its only then it dawns on me that It has been a month since I left Byron, a month since I found out about Aria and Mr Fitz and two weeks since I let Toby have is way with me, so far he hasn't gone past him just fingering me and us having oral sex. Which I am almost thankful for in a sick way, but I can tell this is likely to change when he finds out I am considering to go back home to try things out again with Byron. I have to go back home I can tell Ashley no longer believes me when I say i'm fine and theres nothing going on out of the ordinary, to be fair I don't think she believed me from the get go._

As Ella goes to sit down in her chair Byron walks in.  
"Hey"  
Ella looks up. "Hey"  
"You said you wanted to talk?"  
"Yea, hmmm I've been thinking... I think I should come back home"  
Byron makes his way around to Ella and Ella stands up.  
"Byron If-"  
Bryon cuts Ella off by pulling her hips towards his, attacking her lips, running his hands through the roots of her hair. Byron then runs his tongue along Ella's lips begging for access and she rants it. Byron's hands Begin to roam Ella's body as he pushes her towards her desk. Ella moans.

_As Byron kisses me I can't help think Toby's kisses are better more sensual, dominating. The back of my legs hit my desk and memories flash into my mind, all the times Toby took me on this desk, all the times we gave each other oral sex on this desk. It becomes to much and to make it worse I feel like I can feel his presence watching me and Byron, So I pull away from Byron's hungry kiss. Then I see him, I see him watching me and I see the anger flash in his eyes, so I disconnect my gaze from his._

"I'm sorry Ella, I couldn't resist myself"  
"It's, hmm fine I guess, it's just that I'm not ready to take it to that stage with you just yet"  
"Well that's understandable"  
"You should go... I'll see you at home"  
"Alright" Byron gives Ella a quick kiss and with that he leaves.

"Shit! What the fuck Am I going to do. How is Toby even going to react after seeing that. Shit!" Ella mumbles to herself  
"Mrs. Montgomery"  
Ella turns around quickly  
"Toby"  
Toby shuts the door behind him locking it and putting the blinds down.  
"Toby-"  
"What the fuck was that"  
"I'm going back home Toby"  
"That's not what I asked you. What was that, Why the hell were you kissing that dick and moaning for that matter?"  
"Toby I... I-I decided to go back home so t-that why he was kissing me"  
"Why didn't you push him away?!"  
"I couldn't he is my husband!"  
With that Toby takes huge strides towards Ella. Ella tries to back away in fear however she was too late. Toby grabs a fist of Ella's hair pulling her towards him so that her ear was next to his lips. Ella winces giving a anguished cry.  
"Ella I'm not going to tell you this again and I will only repeat this one more time OK, so listen up. I do not want anyone else touching you, kissing you and fucking for you that matter, apart from me. Is that understood?" Toby begins to run his lips along Ella's throat.  
"Is. It!" Toby grips her hair harder and pulls it rougher. Ella nods.  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"Yes I understand"  
"Good"  
_I feel tires threatening to fall and I try to hold them in as much as possible._  
"Ella turn around" Ella turns around.  
"I want you to rinse your mouth out before I see you after school, is that clear?"  
"Yes" Ella whispers  
"Good, I'll see you after school Mrs. Montgomery" With that Toby left the room.  
...

_The end of the day arrives and I hope that he doesn't make an appearance, I can tell he is pissed and I really don't want to have to have to feel his wrath right now or ever for that matter. I just pray that he doesn't come._

_I see the door being opened and my heart drops._

"Hello Ella" Toby closes the door behind him, locking it in the process.  
"Stand up and come here" Ella does as she's told.  
"Now what do you think I should do to you"  
"Toby, please I have to get home"  
"I don't give a fuck. You will leave when I tell you to leave. In fact if I don't want you to leave this class room you wont. Now since it's the first time you have defied me I won't punish you, but as soon as you step out of line Ella, that's it. Is that understood?"  
"Yes" Ella whispers  
"Sorry what was that? You really must stop mumbling your answers Ella it's rude"  
"Yes"  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes I understand"  
"Good. Now get your pretty ass up against your desk and strip of me Ella" Ella doesn't make a move to follow out the instruction. "Do I need to tell you again?" Ella shakes her head. Toby makes his way to Ella's desk to sit down in her chair and Ella follows... Ella brings to remove her blazer, then begins to reach for her top however Toby grasps her hand in mid pull.  
"Do it slowly" Ella begins to remove her top inch by inch until its all off exposing her deep red bra. Toby licks his lips.  
"Turn around Ella and put on a show for me" Ella follows instructions and she unbutton her jeans and begins to pull them down slowly, while slightly swaying her hips side to side bending over until her covered sex was exposed. As Ella stands back up with her back facing Toby, he ushers her to slowly bend over on her desk so that half of her body is on it.

"Do you know how fuckable you look right now, in your deep red bra just hugging those big juicy breast, your deep red thong allowing me to see your fat ass, those red heels your in. You look like my own personal porn star especially with your hair curled and your deep red lipstick. You know your occasionally a good girl Ella, like right now, the way you followed orders on what I want you to wear, but on other occasions" Toby pulls the end of Ella's thong up roughly exposing he pussy lips. The material of the thong continuously rubbing against her clit. Ella arches her back as a painful shock of pleasure ran through her body.  
"FUCK!"  
"But When you decide to be a little bad girl"  
"AHHHH!" Ella lets out a scream as she feels his hand strike her ass.  
"I must say even though it does turn me on, it also pisses me off!" Toby emphasis by pulling her thong upwards again.  
"AH, Fuck!"  
Toby's free hand begins to make it's way between Ella's thighs and she yelps.  
"That sensitive huh, well I guess your ready for me then"  
"R-ready t-to do what? Ella begin to raise up from the desk.  
Toby pushes Ella back down forcefully onto the desk and she gives a painful cry.  
"Did I say you could get up?" Toby says emphasizing every word. Toby removes his trousers and boxers allowing his length to spring free.  
"Now lets see how ready for me you are" Toby says while stroking himself.  
Toby loops his hands into Ella thong easing them down her legs.  
Toby takes in a deep breath "Hmmm, Ella, you smell so goood"  
Toby brings his hands towards Ella's exposed sex and begins to rub her clit at a teasing slow motion._ I bit my lip so hard I am sure that it is enough to draw blood just to prevent myself from moaning out at his action_. "Wow Ella your dripping wet" Toby grasp the back of Ella's hair pulling her up and she lets out a painful cry. Toby then forces her to the ground.  
"Suck my cock Ella get it all nice and wet"  
Ella hesitantly bring Toby's cock into her mouth. As soon as Toby's cock is inside Ella's mouth Toby begins to thrust his cock, fucking her mouth at a fast pace. He tightens his grip on her hair causing her to wince forces her head down so that the top of his length would hit the back of her throat, holding her down for a few seconds before beginning to thrust his cock again.

"Shit. Ella. Your mouth is so FUCKING good, It's like it was perfectly made to suck my dick, to be fuck by me. SHIT. Do you know how temping it is to just cum in you mouth right now? AH fuck, to just leave you here in your class a horny ass mess"  
Toby releases his hold on Ella and she pulls a way gasping for air.  
"Ella spit on my dick and get it nice and ready" Ella does as he is told and begins to stroke Toby at a slow pace.  
Toby throws his head back biting his lip "Shit... Ella get back on the desk"  
Toby Places his length towards Ella's entrance and she begins to protest.  
"Toby NO, Please! Don't!"  
Toby gives a frustrated sigh. "Ella. You need to understand that you are mine now. That all your holes are open up to me. Your body is mine to do as I please with it. Toby begins to force his 8 inch dick into Ella's entrance .  
"AHHH, TOBY, Please!" Toby forces the whole of his cock into Ella's pussy, annoyed at her protest.

"FUCK!" _I feel continuous tears rolling down my face, I can't actually believe this is happening! I have officially gone to the point of no return. How could I have let this happen, how could I let a student. MY STUDENT do this to me. How I'm going to look at Byron in the eye after this! After I have decided to go back home to try things out again. To be a family again..._

Toby continuously trusts into Ella at a forceful hard pace causing Ella to continuously groan. Toby then grabs onto Ella's hips trusting at a faster pace. "Fuck Ella, who would have fucking thought you would be this tight after having two children" Toby growls out thrusting harder.  
Ella's juices begin to flow more to enable Toby's forceful thrushes.  
_I feel myself getting Light headed and I know I am almost there, I feel it. Just a little more..._  
Toby pulls out "AH, NO! I was so close, so FUCKING close"  
"Now Ella your starting to confuse me, do you want me to fuck you or not?" Toby says teasingly while using his length against her, running it along her clit and entrance causing Ella's hips to buckle.  
"Ohhhh, Tobyyy I-I want you to-to fuck me Toby. I want you to fuck me hard."  
"Are you sure because your protests in the begging would beg to differ"  
"Ye-Yes I'm sure Toby. Hmmm, I want you to make me cum. I want you to make me cum hard! please!"  
_I can even begin to understand how he gets me to this stage where I need him, I want him, I hunger for him, to the point I will do anything if he just lets me cum, to the point that all the people I maybe hurting by doing this evaporates out of my mind, all of my guilt gone._  
With that Toby thrushes back into Ella at a frantic pace.  
"SHIT, FUCK, YESSSSSS,TOBYYYY, FUCK ME, FUCK ME SOOO HARD SO I CAN CUMMMMM!  
OH...Oh...Oh..TOBYYY! Fuck i'm CUMMMMING" Ella jucies begin to gush out of her pussy."FUCCCCKKKK" Ella begins to tremble of the intensity of her orgasm. "Turn around"  
Ella tries to as told but falls back down onto the desk due to the intensity of her orgasm. So Toby lifts Ella up so that her back was laying on the desk with her legs spread open.  
_I watch him get on his knees and I see his head disappear between my legs and I feel a hard long lick go across my entrance and my clit and my hips buckle against my will, the sight of it becomes to much and I feel myself orgasm and my juices squirt all over his white top. Ella throws her head back._  
"AHHHHH!"  
"Damn. It's nice to know I please you so much" Toby raises to his feet pulling off his now soaked top, putting one hand beside Ella's body, using the other to centering his length at Ella's entrance and he thrushes back into her. _Shit how is she already squirting again! Damn, now I know I'm defiantly going to be fucking her pussy more often. How fucking lucky am I to get a squirter, a screamer and a fucking witherer._  
Toby places one hand on her hip and begins a slow pace which slowly picks up. Ella digs her nails into Toby's abs and wraps her legs around Toby's waist pulling him deeper into her with every trust he takes. Toby then reaches behind Ella's back to unclasp her bra and throws it across the room and he begins to suck and bit on her nipple. "AHHH " Toby rotates his tongue around Ella's nipple then after a few minutes move to the other nipple to give it the same attention.  
"Hmmmm, yess"  
Removes his mouth from Ella's nipple and she whimpers, Toby growls at her reaction and grasps onto the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was hungry, passionate and full of lust. Toby trusts into Ella faster and harder. Ella moans against the kiss continuously.  
Toby pulls away from the kiss and begins to bit on Ella's shoulder "FUCK! TOBY, FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE, I'M ALMOST THERE!" Ella digs her nails into Toby's back.  
Toby digs his nails into Ella's thighs, throwing his head back "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK... SHIT ELLA, I'M GOING TO CUMMM!"  
"OH SHITTTTTTTT" Ella and Toby scream in collision as they cum.  
The room remained dead silence apart from the sound of heavy breathing coming from the two and the smelly of sex staining the room.  
Toby pulled out of Ella and sits down on her chair. Ella begins to get up exhausted.  
"Don't. lay back down and spread your legs open" Ella does as she is told.  
Toby licks his lips at the sight before him. Her legs wide open exposing her glistening wet pussy with his cum leaking out of her hole running down the crack of her ass.  
"Shit. That is the best fucking sight I have seen"  
Toby walks towards Ella and begins rubs his cum along her pussy, and she shuts her legs closes twisting her body away from his hands in protest due to the sensitivity of her sex. Toby pry's her legs open and continues his ministrations. Ella's hips jerk forward with every stroke.  
"Hmmm" Ella bits her lip.  
"Ella your going to be my personal fuck toy now so not only does that mean you are mine and only mine and how all your holes are open up to me. But it also means that I fuck you when ever I want, were ever I want. You use any toy I give you and If I want someone else to fuck you, which I doubt will happen. I'm quite selfish and jealous, but you never know. They will. Is that understood?"

_I don't answer hoping he will change his mind. But then part of me what's to be his sex toy, to be fuck so hard that I cum! To let anyone fuck me so hard that I cum. I feel a sharp strike go along my clit and My clit begins to throb as a shore course of pleasure runs through my body._  
"ELLA!"  
_I hear him shout my name and I can tell i'm running through is patients, that he wants me to answer him_.  
"Y-yes I-it's understood"  
Toby smirks "Good"


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **The smut is kicked up by a real large amount, so the sexual scenes are really graphic. If your not ready for that I would actually advise not to read this. I Just receive a comment so I thought it would be appropriate to add yet another warning that there would be a lot of graphic scene smut between people that you don't expect in the next chapters which will also be kicked up a notch. So, if that's not for you, I would advise to stop reading this story from now because... Yeah, anyway enjoy.

* * *

Ella, is sitting on her bed after taking a shower, when she recieves a message.  
'You will recieve a package, read the instructions inside. You might want to make sure you get the package first'- A  
Ella turns her head around to make sure Byron is asleep. Ella slowly eases her self off the bed to make sure she doesn't wake him up. Once Ella is safely off the bed she begins to make her way downstairs to wait for the package. 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Ella looks behind her to ensure no one is up or watching her. She opens the door to find a package on the floor with her name on it signed by A. Carrying the package inside and she opens it picking up the note. 'I want you to wear everything in this package and to lay out everything else in you room'- A. Ella looks down at the items in shock.  
"Oh my gosh" Ella whispers to her self.

_I look down further into the package and I see the lingerie Toby expects me to wear; A black see through lace corset with a matching garter belt g-string and 6 inch black stilettos Then my eyes catch on the black whip with a matching collar,the vibrator, the lube and the vibrating pink dildo... What the fuck is he planning to do with me. I feel a tingle between my legs showing an indication of my excitement despite what my brain tells my body._

"Ella?"  
Ella's head snaps up in panic and she begins to quickly close the package up and she puts it under the counter in one of the lower cardboard.  
"Yes Bryon?"  
"I didn't see you in bed so I was just wondering where you were, your not ready for work"  
"I don't have work today some trainee is teaching my class today"  
"Oh, well I have to leave now since I still have work. I'll see you when I get back home" Byron kisses Ella on the check.  
"Byron. When will you be back home?"  
"Around 6-7 ish because I need to grade papers. Why?"  
"Just curious, just wanted to make sure dinner is ready when you get back home that's all, since I will have nothing to do" _Oh my gosh I'm rambling, I just hope Byron doesn't notice because then he will know something is up._  
Byron gives a smile laugh. "OK, well Ill see you later"  
"Yep"  
Ella lets out a sigh of relief once she hears the door close signalling Byron has left.  
Just then Aria and Mike make there way downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Aira would you be able to take Mike to school?"  
"Sure, but why can't he get a rid with you?"  
"My class is being covered today by a trainee so I don't have to come in today"  
"Oh"  
"So what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Nothing, I will just get something on the way"  
"What about you Mike?"  
"I get something on the way to. Where running late"  
"Come on, lets go Mike, Bye mum see you later"  
"Bye mum"  
"Bye"

Ella waits 10 minutes to make sure no one came back home claiming they left anything behind. Before she brought out the package to do as the instructions instructed. Ella made her way into her room to begin to lay the toys out on the dresser beside the bed.  
Just as Ella finished doing that she put on the black see through lace corset with the matching garter belt g-string , the 6 inch black stilettos and applied pink lip gloss.  
_I make my way toward the full body mirror and I can't deny that I look good 'Fuckable' as Toby would say. I hear the my bedroom door begin opened and I feel like my heart is pounding a hundred miles a minute._  
"Oh my gosh... Toby, you scared the life out of me! How did you even get into my house?"  
Toby laughs "I have my ways"  
"Do you know how creepy that is?!"  
Toby ignores her comment walking towards her.  
"You look amazing Ella. Turn around" Toby's hands begin to run down the curve of Ella's back to her ass causing Ella to shiver, where he grasps hold of both of her checks separating them. Rubbing a finger across her ass hole causing Ella to finch and turn around.  
"What. Are you doing Ella? Did I tell you you could return around?... Well"  
"No" She whimpers  
"That's what I thought now turn you ass around" Toby begins to reach his hands up to Ella's hair pushing it to the side applying butterfly kisses and bites on her neck.  
"Ella... Why aren't you wearing you collar?"  
"Well, hmm, T-Toby if I wear the collar it could leave marks"  
"So"  
"Well if. If Byron-"  
"Ella I don't give a fuck about Byron. If I did, I wouldn't have fuck you senseless multiple times on your desk. I wouldn't have come into his house. To fuck his wife senseless into multiple orgasms anally on his own bed. Now would I Ella?" Toby brings his hands up to stroke Ella's face.  
Ella stands in front of Toby motionless in shock at his revelation of what he plans to do to her.

"Now Ella your starting to become very disobedient bad girl. First you kiss you husband after I tell you not to let anyone touch you apart from me. Then you don't listen to instructions of what I tell you to wear and now you've decided to do things before instructed."  
Toby grabs her chin forcefully turning her face to face him.  
"Now Ella since you want to be a disobedient girl then I'll treat you like one. Now I want you to get the bed with your ass facing me with your legs spread apart" Ella gets onto the bed into a doggy style potion. Ella watches Toby walks to the side of the bed where the equipment was laid out and picked up the black whip walking back to Ella.  
"Toby please d-"  
Before she could finishes the was a slash against her ass.  
"AHHHHH! NOOO!"  
Another slash hit Ella's ass  
"TOBY! PLEASE!" Tears begin to run down Ella's face.  
Toby continues to whip Ella without hesitation for a good 20 mins.  
"PLEASEEE STOP"  
Toby raises his arm up words so that the whip would collide with Ella's clit.  
"FUCCCCCCCKKKKKK"  
Toby looks at Ella's red checks. "Now Ella this will happen every time you defy me"  
Toby walks up to Ella and rubs her red cheeks and Ella yelps due to the soreness. Toby loops his fingers into Ella's g-string pulling it with enough force to rip it off her body causing the now useless g-string to fall to the floor.  
"Damn Ella look how wet you are. You are dripping down your legs, I guess getting a nice whipping from me arouses you" Ella whimpers in shame.

Toby goes to the desk grabbing the lube, the vibrator and the pink dildo putting it beside Ella on the bed. Toby then places himself behind Ella's ass. Toby grips hold of one of Ella's cheeks again to spread the cheeks apart giving him a direct view of her ass hole. Toby licks his lips at the sight before him in anticipation. Ella puts her head down in shame and embarrassment at being so exposed, enabling her ass to stick up in the air.

_I can't deny how good she looks right now with nothing but her black heels, a corset and just the garter belt on allowing me to see all of her welcoming holes. Gosh she looks so fuckable right now. I am almost tempted to just fuck her ass now, but what fun would that be now._

Toby smirks "I'm gonna have fun playing with you tight little hole Ella" Ella Whimpers at this.  
"Toby please don't. Not there. Please" Ella whispers pleadingly  
Toby sighs in frustration "Ella, how many times I'm I going to have to repeat this to you until you understand!" Ella flinched as the anger rising in his voice knowing she made a mistake tying to refuse him.  
"I'm-I'm sorry Toby"  
Toby sighs "Ella you frustrate me so fucking much"  
"I'm sorry" she whispers  
"Good"  
"Now. Considering how tight you ass hole looks I'm guessing your a virgin in that department. I'm I right? Or did you let your dick of a husband or anybody else fuck this hole before?" Ella shakes her head.  
"I don't no what that means Ella! Are you an anal virgin? Yes or no?"  
"Yes" she mumbles  
"Yes what!" Toby's reaches over to grab a fist full of here hair pulling her up into a kneeling position.  
"AH!" Ella grabs onto her hair and Toby's hands to lessen the pain.  
"Yes what Ella?"  
"Y-yes Toby, I'm an anal virgin" Ella says with tears of pain running down her face.  
"Good its nice to know that bastard didn't take that from you. That I'm going to take it away from you as I should have taken your virginity. The same way you should be with me and not him. How everything he has had with you should have been mine or taken from you should have been me" Toby picks up the collar from Ella's bed putting it around Ella's neck and fixing it in place. "How this bed should be mine to fuck you in as much as I want. To make you scream my name and to not have you tying to conceal your screams or hold back. To make you scream so loud the whole street knew when I was fucking you senseless... I love you Ella. You should have been mine to begin with"

Ella stiffens at his words and more tears begin fall fiercely because she knows this is the beginning of the end. That this is real. That he will not let her go willingly. That this will not be ending anytime soon.

"I've always have Ella. I've always wanted you, ever since I saw you when I was 14 and you flashed your beautiful amazing smile at me" Toby begins to run his hands over Ella's body starting from her breast giving her already harden nipples a hard squeeze causing her to take a quick inhale. Running his hands over her flat stomach and her tights then running his hand back up till his hands meet his destination. Her soaking wet sex. Running his hand along her clit and entrance continuously causing her to throw her head back biting her lip preventing her from making a sound.

"Ever since I saw you in that red dress I saw you where wearing when you where leaving your house going somewhere with that dick you call your husband. Ever since I almost saw you undress in front of me in you room when I was 16. I would have seen you undress if it wasn't for HIM!" Toby plunges two fingers into Ella's pussy, forcefully pushing a third one in.

"AH! Fuck!" Ella throws her head back arching her back.  
"I hate him Ella. I would never hurt you the way he has, I would never dream of hurting you, I love you to much. He doesn't deserve you and I'm going to help you see that. I'm going to help you see you don't need him that If he was to just disappear you would be just fine Ella. You would be better, you'll see" Toby says curling his fingers picking up the pace. Ella's hips buckle forward.  
"OH..OH... FUCKKKKK. T-T-Toby what. What do You... m-mean" Ella says breathlessly  
Toby ignores her.  
"T-Toby don't h-hurt him he's the father of my children... He's my h-husband!"  
"Not for long Ella. Soon he will be out of your life"  
"NO!" Ella tries to move away from Toby in panic however he grips the lead of the collar on her neck keeping her in place, trusting his hand upwards to hit her special place at a frantic speed.  
"SHIT! FUCKKKKK. TOBY STOPPPP!... FUCCCKKK I'M GOING TO CUM. OH SHIT I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUMMMMM! OH. OH. OH... FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK".  
Ella collapses against Toby's chest breathing hard.  
"Please" She whispers  
"I would never forgive you if you hurt him. Never" Ella replies knowing she will hit a nerve.  
_How can she still care for him after what he did. I feel like I've been stabbed in the hurt when I hear that so I just reluctantly agree._  
Toby takes in a deep breath "Fine. I won't hurt him"  
"He must stay harmless in every way Toby. Including his job Toby. Everything that surrounds his life must stay unharmed"

_Yes Byron may have hurt me but I still care for him, I may not be sure If I still love him but I do still care for him and I won't let him get hurt in anyway. I hate that I am allowing Toby to change my feelings towards Byron, to make me doubt my love for him. Ever since this began 2 months and two weeks ago I have been developing these sick feelings for him. It's not love but it's something and it makes me sick to my stomach Especially as I have become more disobedient than what I was in the beginning yes I may protest but it is really small._

"And If I decide to-"  
"I will end this Toby"  
Toby laughs "You think you can end this Ella. I hold all the cards remember, that's why you are even in this position. 'You will end this' that's funny"  
"Well THIS is a clear indication of the lengths I will go through to protect my family Toby. If I have to go to the police, which may end up with me in jail, I will do it Toby. You said you love me, so it will only hurt you in the long run. To know the reason why I am in jail is because of you. You couldn't have me any more Toby and that would be down to you because I will tell them everything. Everything Toby"  
Pissed, Toby grabs the part of lease of the collar which connect to the lease tightening his hold around it pulling Ella further into his body. Causing the collar to tighten around Ella's neck reducing the space around the collar allowing her to breath.  
"Toby! I-I can't b-breath" Ella says strained  
"Toby Please! Your hurting me!" Ella barely manages to get out. Like those words where a slap in the face he releases his hold and she begins to gasp for air.  
Toby turns Ella around so she was facing him.  
"Y-You said you would never hurt me. T-That-" She begins with fear in her voice tears running down her face.  
"I know I'm sorry" Toby brings his hands to her chin pushing her head up so they could make eye contact. "I'm sorry...OK?" Ella nods.  
_I look in his eyes and those sick feelings arise which makes me just want to except his apology despite the argument that is going on in my head telling my to never forgive him for this to just go to the police and ask for help to get away for him. This psycho._  
"I'm going to make you feel good now OK" Toby says while wiping her tears away. She nods again.

_I can't believe I hurt her after I sore to myself I wouldn't._  
"Turn around and get into the position you where in before" Ella does as she is told.  
Toby gets down on his knees spreading Ella's ass cheeks running is tongue along Ella's ass hole causing her to give out a moan in protest. However Toby ignores this, to focused on giving he a good rimming. Toby then plunges his tongue into Ella's ass hole tying to get as deep as possible before repeating the act. Ella begins to quietly moan.  
Toby pulls back from her grabbing the bottle of lube pouring some into the crack of her ass allowing it to run down her ass and between her pussy lips. Toby then brought middle finger and rubes the lube around Ella's ass hole until his finger and her ass was all oiled up. Toby then pressed his finger into her ass hole, slowly easing his finger into her ass. slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. causing Ella to continuously groan.  
"Your so tight Ella, your ass is just gripping onto my finger"  
Toby forcefully pushes another finger inside quickening his pace causing Ella to gasp.  
"Ella you wanna cum? Harder than you have every cum before?"  
"Uh-huh"  
Toby quickens his pace.  
"Oh gosh"  
After a few pumps Toby pulls his fingers out of Ella's ass and she moans in disappointment. Toby watched her hole begin to close up and Toby's dick begins to twitch.  
Toby begin to undress his self until he is left completely naked. With his dick standing up proudly.  
Toby pulls on Ella's lease so that she could stand up, before laying down in the center of the bed, looking directly into her eyes.  
"Ella, I want you to ride my dick"  
To horny to protest Ella gets onto the bed crawling to Toby then lifts her leg over his body so that both he tights where on either side before she grab is length lifting her body up and sinking down onto his length sighing and throwing her head back. Beginning to ride him at a slow pace while griping on to his abs.

"Ohhhh"  
_Fuck I watch How my dick is constantly getting lost is her tight pussy. I becomes to much that I have to look away or I wont last very long._  
"Ahhh Shit. Ella" Toby says sinking his head further into the bed.  
"Ride me baby, ride me harder... Fuck yes just like that" Toby watches Ella as her pace picks. Her breast continuously bounce up and down at the speed she takes him.  
"Uh shit. Ella do you like when you ride me.  
"Hmmmm yes Toby, I love riding you, you make me feel soooo goood"  
"I'm I a better fuck than your husband?"  
"Yesssss"  
Toby growls at this grabbing onto the lease which connects to Ella's collar pulling it downwards causing Ella fall forward onto his chest rapping his arms around her creating a new angle so that he could trust up and drive deeper and harder into her. In doing so hitting Ella's special place.  
"AH TOBY!"  
Toby grunts "I'm. I. The Fucking. Best. You. Had" Toby emphasis with Every hard trust.  
"Hmmmhmm"  
"What was that?" Toby spanks Ella's ass.  
"FUCK YES, TOBY YOUR THE FUCKING BEST I'VE HAD. YOU ARE SOOOOO FUCKKING GOOOD... SHIT! OH SHIT! I'M I'M GOING TO CUM. TOBY PLEASE. PLEASE FUCK ME. FUCK ME HARD. FUCK ME HARDER. FUCK ME FASTER PLEASE! JUST LET ME CUMMMMM! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSEEE" With that said Toby only slow downs his pace.  
"NO! I'M SO CLOSE" Ella begins to push herself back on Toby,s dick. However Toby stops his trusts.  
"Tobyyy" Ella begins to whine  
"You said you will make me feel good. You promised me!" _There I go again forgetting my place as I let the pleasure over take my body and mind. Forgetting I am cheating on my husband with my student! At this moment I am willing to do and say any thing just to let him make me CUM again._

Ella grinds harder and faster onto Toby's length.  
"OH SHIT I'M GOING TO CUM. YESSSSS. AMOST THERE" Toby grips onto Ella's hips slowing down her thrust.  
"NO! Toby pleaseeee... WHY WON'T YOU LET ME CUM!" Ella says, her voice full of sexual frustration. Toby begins to thrust back into Ella slowly, allowing her to thrust back just as slow to prolong her orgasm. Pushing herself back up so she could try ride him harder but fail.  
"TOBY, JUST FUCK ME. PLEASE! JUST FUCK ME HARDDD"

_I'm going to cum I can feel it. A slow agonizing pleasure filled pain coursing through my body. Something I have never felt before. Then I feel my self cum and it feels like it is never ending._  
"OH. OH. OHHHHHHH SHITTTTT. AHHHHHHHH!"  
Toby lets go of her hips allowing Ella to thrust down at a frantic pace while he trust up meeting her pace. Ella gives an orgasmic scream as she cums again, her juices squirt out all over Toby's chest.  
"Shit"  
Ella collapse onto of Toby. Not giving her a chance to recover Toby eases Ella off him so that she was laying on her back pulling her legs apart so he could put himself between them. He grabs the bottle of lube applying some onto his dick then grabs the silver vibrator.  
"I'm going to take your anal virginity now Ella. Just relax OK. You'll love it" Ella Whimpers at this. Toby centers his length at Ella's ass hole then begins to push the head of his cock into her ass.  
"AH!" Ella grabs the bed sheets between her hands.  
"Just relax. The more you tense the harder it will be"  
Toby continued to push his length in until he got half way.  
"AH WAIT! Just-"  
Toby began to slowly move inside her. Ella moans.  
Toby turns on the vibrator.  
"This will distract you"  
Before Ella could question him he put the vibrator on the highest level and put it on her still very sensitive clit causing her to jerk and moan out loudly.  
"AH! FUCK!"  
Toby pushed the rest of his dick into her ass and pulling the vibrator away form her clit.  
"Shit"  
Then she clocked that the whole of his length was deep inside of her. Fulling up where no man has every been, has even touched.  
"Shit Ella. Fuck you so tight. Fuck" Toby grunted out moving at a slow pace.  
"AH Toby"  
Toby captures Ella's lips as he begins to pick up his pace fucking her harder. Ella bites Toby's bottom lip groaning.  
"See Ella. I told you you'll love it. Let me hear you say you love it Ella, that you love my dick in your ass or I'll stop fucking you"  
"Hmmmmm"  
Toby begins to pull his dick out of Ella's ass. Ella grabs his ass tying to pull him back to his deep depths.  
Ella buries her face in Toby's neck "I love your dick in my ass"  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"I LOVE YOUR DICK IN MY FUCKING ASS!"  
Toby smirks bringing her legs up so they were on his shoulders allowing him to go deeper and harder.  
"FUCK! OH TOBY YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CUM. OH SHIT"  
Before Ella could register it she was cumming again. Toby continued his action making her come over and over again before he removed her legs from his shoulders turning her around so that she was now on top of him.  
"Ella make me cum"  
Ella begins to ride Toby at a frantic pace then she grabbed his balls and began to massage them in her hands causing him to groan.  
"FUCK YEA. Fuck me Ella. Yes Like that, don't fucking stop"  
Toby gripped onto Ella's hips hard. Hard enough to leave bruises thrusting up meeting her thrust.  
"Shit Ella I'm going to CUM!"  
_I watch him as he throws his head back and I know where both almost there I can feel It. I feel my walls close around him while he twitches inside of me. I can tell this is going to be one of the biggest orgasms I have ever had._  
"FUCK ELLAAAAAAAA"  
"FUCKKK TOBYYYYYY"Ella gives piercing scream.  
Ella collapse onto of Toby. Her body remind motionless.  
Toby regains his baring before her realizes she is not moving.  
"Ella?... Shit"  
Toby rolls Ella besides him and releases a sigh of relief when he saw her chest rise and fall. Toby gets up from her bed and enter her bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later Toby emerges the bathroom full dressed to see Ella still motionless. So Toby leaves Ella a little note before he kisses her on her lips causing Ella to stir but not wake up before he gave her one last look. Her hair messy with her legs apart allowing him to see is cum coming out of both her holes running down her legs, the bruises that began to form from the sexual activities. Toby smirks at this then leaves her room, closing the door behind him and leaving the house.

* * *

**REVIEW/ Favorite/ Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes after Toby left Ella wakes up to the smell of sex lingering her room. Ella sits up looking around the room.  
"Toby?... Toby?!... Son of a bitch! How dare he just fuck me and leave me like this. What if Aria or Mike came into the room. What if BRYON walked into the room!"  
Ella's eyes set on the note on the desk beside her bed and she picks it up to read it.  
'Had to leave. I couldn't wait all day for you to wake up, plus to be honest I was kind of hoping Byron would find you like that. Fucked senseless out of your brains with my cum on your legs, on his bed, to find you out cold so he could see how good I fucked you. Well If your reading this I'm guessing he didn't. Anyway I left you the gifts we used today Ella. I expect you to use them even if I am not with you- A'  
Ella's shaky hands drop the letter. "He wanted Byron to find me like this" Ella shakes her head whispering to herself. Ella looks at the alarm clock near her bed and the time reads 4:00.  
"Shit. I have an hour to get cleaned up and to get the stench of sex out of this room"  
Ella raises from the bed and grabs her robe to put it on before pulling up the blinds to her bedroom windows and opening the windows wide open.  
"One thing down"  
Ella then begins to remove all the sheets off the bed before applying new ones. Ella makes her way downstairs to put the dirty sheets in the washing machine before making he way up stairs to put everything back in it's box. Destroying the letter just in case the box was ever found by Bryon, so she could say it was for him. Once Ella was perfectly sure the smell of sex was gone she went to take a shower. 30 minutes later Ella emerged out of the shower and made her way to the mirror to look at her body. Ells gasps when she sees the bruises on her hips where he held her to hard, the red ring around her neck from where the collar was. Ella turned around and she saw the red marks on her ass from where he whipped her.  
"How the hell I'm I going to hide these from Byron"  
Ella goes into her closet to find anything to hide her neck, luckily she found a plain black turtle neck which she wore with dark blue skinny jeans and the black stilettos Toby gave her. Ella then tide her hair back applying deep red lipstick on.  
"Well if i'm going to have to wear this thing, I might as well look good while doing so"  
Ella begins to make her way down stairs to start making dinner however before she could do so, the phone beside her bed rings.

"Hello"  
"Hi. Is Byron there"  
"No he isn't sorry, do you want to leave a message"  
"Yes. Could you tell him that I said thank you. He help me get my training job today at  
Rosewood High"  
"Did you cover the English lesson?"  
"Yes, how did you no?"  
"It was my lesson you covered"  
"Ohhh"  
"Sorry you really sound familiar. Who did you say you where again?"  
"I didn't"  
"Oh right, well not to be rude but who is this?"  
"It's Meredith-"  
Ella laughs "Wait this is Meredith as in Meredith Sorenson!"  
"Yes, May I ask who this is"  
Ella a dark laugh. "How dare you"  
"Excuss me?"  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HOUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY"  
"Ella"  
Ella laughs once again "Wow you must be really brave to call my house phone after your little affair with MY husband. Listen little girl, don't call this number again, don't even think of calling this number, just erase this number from you mind because the next time you call it Meredith... Stay away from my family because if you don't Meredith a lot of issues will arise is that understood. Good."  
Before she could replay Ella hanged up the phone  
"How dare that stupid whore, that stupid bitch. Call my phone to ask for Byron. My husband! She must have no sense." Ella lets out an angry breath out.  
Ella makes her way downstairs to begin on making dinner.

Once Ella put the lasagna she made for dinner into the oven she hear the front door being opened and closed. Ella's eyes set on Byron's.  
"Hi sweetie-"  
"Your mistress called"  
"Excuse me"  
"I said your mistress call. you know, Meredith the women who you had an affair with"  
"Ella-"  
"Don't Ella me. Why the hell is she calling this house asking for you!"  
"Ella-" Bryon walks towards Ella, however she takes a step back.  
"Byron why the hell was she calling you to thank her for the training job she received at Rosewood High?!"  
"Ella-"  
"I have to now see this women everyday when I go to work Byron. Every fucking day. The women who rewind my marriage, who rewind my life!"  
"Ella! Would you listen to me please"  
"Are you seeing her again?" Ella whispers  
"No. Of course not... I don't know why she called to thank me. I didn't even know she applied for that position, I have not seen her since Iceland"  
"For some reason I don't believe you" Ella walks off to make her way into the living room and Byron walks after her.  
"Ella" Byron grabs onto Ella's hips and she winces flinching away from him.  
"Ella what was that" Byron asks with curiosity in his voice  
"It's nothing"  
"That was clearly not nothing Ella!"  
"Look Byron I don't have time for this"  
"Well make time! I know something up"  
Ella freezes going into panic mode at this comment.  
"W-what do you mean, you know something is up"  
"Ella. You've been acting differently ever since you came back home"  
"I don't know what your talking about Byron"  
"You don't even let me touch you Ella!"  
"So this what it's about. Sex!"  
Byron let's out a frustrated sigh "No of course not!"  
"So what is this about Bryon, because I don't know. You know what I'm not doing this" Ella begins to walk away from Byron making her way back into the kitchen however Byron prevents her from doing this by grabbing onto her wrist turning her back around.  
"Don't walk away from me Ella"

_I feel guilty because I know he has every reason to feel like this I don't let my own husband kiss me anymore! I don't even let him hold me! But I am doing this to keep us safe, to protect him, are family, our jobs, our friends. I just hope one day he will forgive me for this. Right now I'm just willing to do anything to distract him from his thoughts and feelings towards me. I hear the front door being opened signaling Either Aira or Mike is home and I have never been so happy._

Byron looks towards the door then pulls Ella closer towards his body so that there body's where touching before he whispered in her ear.  
"Ella this isn't over. We still need to talk about this"  
"There's nothing to talk about Byron" Ella Whispers  
"Mum? Dad? Is everything OK?"  
Ella turns to face Aira "Everything is fine. Where's your brother?"  
"He had practice, he should be here in the next 10 minutes"  
"OK. Well dinners ready. I'm not hungry so I'll be upstairs" Ella begins to make her way upstairs and Byron made his way to the kitchen.  
"Mum"  
"Yes Aira"  
"Are you sure everything is OK between you and dad"  
"Everything Is fine Aira"  
"OK"

**Later that night**

Bryon walks into the room to find Ella already in the bed.  
"Ella"  
"Byron please can we not do this right now"  
"Ella I think we really need to talk this out if we want are relationship to work"  
Byron begins to remove his cloths and puts on his night cloths. Then makes his way to get into the bed beside Ella.  
"Ella please. I don't want to lose you"  
"Why do I feel like you already have" Ella Whispers to herself

_Why do I feel like the more and more I'm with Toby, the more and more my relationship with my husband is deteriorating and is crumbling apart into million pieces everyday. Like where slowly drifting apart from each other for good. To make it worse why is it the more I'm with Toby the more my SICK feelings for him grow stronger! My life so messed up right now!_

"Sorry Ella, what was that"  
"Nothing"  
Bryon sighs.  
Ella looks into Byron's eyes "I'm sorry I know I've been distant lately It just that I'm trying to Pro-"  
Ella hears her phone buzz and she goes to look at it to find a message.  
'Tell anyone and all secrets are out'- A  
"Your just tying to what?"  
"Hmm... It's just that hmm... I'm just tying to protect myself Byron. I don't want to be hurt again and then Meredith called and it's just made everything worse. So any progress I would made trying to trust you has gone.  
Byron nods "So where OK, where gonna get through this eventually?"  
"Hopefully, just be patient with me"  
Byron nods "OK"  
Ella leans forward to place a kiss on Byron's lips. Byron reaches his hand to Ella's neck to deepen the kiss.  
"Goodnight Byron"  
"Goodnight Ella. Ain't you gonna change out of your cloths?"  
"No I'm cold"

**The next day (At Rosewood High)**

Ella begins to make her way towards her class when her eyes set on Meredith.  
_I see Meredith and I can only see white. Like all my vision. No like my how body was just blinded with anger and there was nothing I could about. I walk past my class and I begin to make my towards her in rage. However I feel someones arm rap around my waist pulling me into my class and shutting the door behind me. While I struggle to be released from there hold._

"Ella, calm down"  
"Let. Go. Of. Me"  
"Not until you calm down"  
Toby turn's Ella around pushing her against her class door so that she was facing him.  
"I'm calm. Now let me go!"  
"Ella I know your mad that bitch is working here-"  
"I'm not mad. What gave you that Idea?" Ella replays with fake innocence.  
"The fact you where ready to go and kill her. Look Ella she isn't even worth your time"  
Toby raises his hand to place it at the side of Ella's face so that she could look into his eyes.  
"She's not worth it OK"  
Ella nods.  
"Plus, honestly I don't no what your husband saw in her. You are hundred times more beautiful than her Ella, your amazing and that's why your husband is trying so hard to get you back" Toby says running his hands through the roots of her hair. Ella gives a small smile.  
Toby leans in to kiss Ella and Ella immediately responses as he deepens the kiss.

"You OK now?"  
Ella nods pulling away from Toby making her way to go sit at her desk and Toby follows her.  
"Are you going to the masquerade ball?"  
"I don't no. I think I'm going to supervise or something"  
"Is Byron gonna be there?"  
"I don't know. I think he will be coming later"  
Toby nods. "I want to take you dress shopping"  
Ella gives a small laugh "Excuse me"  
"I said I want to take you dress shopping"  
"I heard what you said Toby, but I didn't think you where being serious. Why would you want to take me dress shopping"  
"Because I want my date to look the best and I want everyone to know I have the best date there"  
"Toby I can't go as your date"  
"You can and you will. It's a masquerade ball, you'll be wearing a mask no one will know it is you"  
"Yes but."  
"Look Ella I want to be able to hold you and kiss you in public for once. I want people to know my feelings for you. That I love you. You finish early today don't you?"  
Ella nods.  
"Well we'll go when you've finished, we should be able to find a dress before tonight"  
"Wouldn't you have a class" Ella asks trying to get out of dress shopping and being his date.  
"No. I'll see you at 12 Ella"

With that Toby began to leave the room however as he was doing so he bumped into Jenna. Jenna looks at Toby and smirks.  
"Oh, I'm I interrupting anything"  
"No, Toby was just leaving. Is there anything I can help you with Jenna"  
"Hmmm, Yes Mrs. Montgomery I need help with the English assignment you set" Jenna emphasis the Mrs, emphasizing the fact shes married.  
"Oh. Hi Toby"  
"Jenna"  
Jenna leans into Toby when she sees Ella turn around to wipe her board clean and whispers into his ear.  
"So this is the new person you left me for"  
"What the hell are you talking about Jenna"  
"I may have been blind at one point Toby but i'm not stupid, I see the way you look at her. It's unfortunate it's someone who is unreachable, that doesn't even belong to you but someone else, something that is not your rightful place to have. What's even worse is shes married and is less than willing to leave her husband for you" Jenna gives a low spiteful laugh.  
"I bet you had to force her to be with you. You know what... I bet you love her. It's quite sad really"  
Jenna's last comment angers Toby and he grabs both of her arms pushing her against the door causing it to slam shut. Ella immediately turns around.  
"Stay out of my business Jenna" Toby whispers harshly.  
Ella walks to them in a hurry.  
"What the hell is going on here"  
"Nothing. I was just making something very clear to Jenna"  
"Toby let go of her... Toby I said let go!" Toby does as he's told and release her grip.  
"Jenna are you OK?" Jenna nods.  
"Just fine. You know what. I think I will figure this assignment out myself"  
"No Jenna please sit. Toby you should apologize to Jenna"  
Toby remains silent and Ella gives him a pleading look and he rolls his eyes at this.  
"I'm sorry" With that Toby leaves.  
Ella looks at Jenna. "Are you OK?" Jenna nods.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" Jenna whispers  
"Alright... So what do you need help with"  
"I just need you to re-explain the assignment if that's OK"  
Ella nods and begins to do as asked.

**Later That day**

Ella and Toby enter a dress shop filled with the finest rich modern Victorian times dress.  
(AN. For those who don't no what Victorian dresses look like there basically the corset dresses that used to be worn by women in the 1830s)

Ella looks around the shop in amazement. "Wow. How did you find a dress shop like this?"  
"A family member owns the place"  
"Toby. Really you don't have to buy me a dress especially ones from here"  
Toby ignores Ella and pulls her towards the owner of the shop owner.  
"Hi where looking for a perfect dress that could be worn to a masquerade ball"  
"Sure this way"  
The women who owns the shop walks them towards the changing room which was full of mirrors, a stand which would allow you to see every angle of yourself in the mirrors with a place to change cloths. The women then leaves and returns with a rack of dresses.  
Toby goes to collect a dress.  
"You should try this one on. Red always suits you" Toby picked up a sleeveless bloody red dress which elegantly flowed outwards towards the ground. The top half filled with silver lining following down to the mid section of the dress. The bottom half filled with silver crystals dancing around the dress, which was decorated in a beaded pattern.  
Ella looks at the dress in amazement. "This dress is beautiful"  
Toby takes Ella's hand leading her to the changing room.  
"It will look even better on you" Ella smile at his complement.

_Times like this make me forget that he is blackmailing me. That he is using my body for his own desires. When he acts like he truly cares for me. That he truly loves me, which makes it hard for me to not feel anything for him at all which doesn't consist of hate. If I am truly being honest with myself then I know that I don't hate him, The way I did when he first said he would basically destroy my life if I don't do as he says. I know I should but I cant. _

Toby slowly removes the Ella's white blazer before unzipping her dress letting her cloths fall in a pall on the floor leaving her in just her laced black underwear.  
Toby runs his hands over Ella's arms and stomach while kissing the fading bruises along her neck causing Ella to moan.  
"Toby please we can't do this here"  
"I'm not doing anything" Toby says between kisses  
"Toby... You want me to go to the ball right? Well if you continue you know we will not make it in time for the ball, especially as I haven't found a dress"  
Toby pulls away from Ella.  
"Well I guess I should get you other dresses to try on then"  
Before Ella could respond Toby leaves the changing room.  
Ella lets out a sigh shaking her head.

After about an hour of Ella trying on dresses Toby walks up to the owner whispering instructions into her ear before making his way back to Ella.  
"You ready to go now?"  
"Yes I'm ready to go, but-"  
"We haven't got you a dress yet. I know. You just have to trust me that I'll pick the perfect dress for you"  
Toby and Ella leave the shop to make there way into there cars to go there separate ways.  
"Ella" Ella turns around to face Toby.  
"Someone will come to drop you dress off and as well as doing that will do you hair and make up"  
"Toby I really think your forgetting that I am only there to supervise"  
"Aren't other parents going to be there?"  
"Yes"  
"And are they going to dress up for the ball?"  
"Well yes"  
"I'll pick you up at 6 Ella"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know some of this chapter was a bit mushy, but I thought I should show why her feeling for him are growing, which is not only because he gives her pleasure even though that is a big factor but because he treats her the way a women should be treated when he is not being dominate with her in a sexual way! Like he reminds he she's beautiful and all that stuff, which Byron clearly doesn't do so you can see why her feeling for Toby are growing stronger while her feelings for Byron are deteriorating. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.

Also I got a comment being ask to write a story similar to this or just a one shot but to do with Spencer and Toby. I did do the one shot of Spencer and Toby, K rating. Its called The Deception Of Appearances. Go and check it out. Furthermore I have written another Toby and Ella story that you all should check out it is an actual love story this time so yea. Go check out my other stories :).

**REVIEW! Favorite and Follow.**


End file.
